In terms of known vehicle lamp fittings there are those which are provided with an LED (Light Emitting Diode) light source, which serves as a light source, and a light guide. In a light guide, a plurality of reflecting prisms having two reflecting surfaces are formed (see for example JP 2007-109654 A).
There are also known vehicle lamp fittings in which light sources are provided at both ends of a light guide, and light from each of the light sources is controlled by altering the angles of the two reflecting surfaces of a plurality of reflecting prisms provided in neighboring contact from both ends of the light guide, and is emitted from an emitting portion (for example JP 2011-198537 A and JP 2011-216279 A